Klarg vs The Man in Black
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Klarg (The Doctor and the Experimental's) and the Man in Black (Death Day) duke it out in a battle of life and death, and Jenny and Betty are caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Klarg vs. The Man in Black**

**By Dr. John Smith**

A large junker ship floated through space harmlessly; on the inside a tall, slender man with slicked back dark grey hair in a black business suit. he looked upon the controls and scanners as a space ship entered view, he scowled as the scanners showed the results "Galactic Guardian..." he growled "Those pathetic wastes of life." he spat in a British accent.

He stared at he the scans before chuckling "Pathetic, they will learn my wrath as soon as I hail them." he flipped a switch and sent a hailing signal to the on coming ship.

-Ship-

Atomic Betty sat in her captains chair until Sparky turned around "Captain we have a hailing signal!"

"Put them on screen." she commanded but when he did they only got black screen "I said put them on screen."

"I'm trying but picture isn't coming through." Sparky spat.

"It is only a hailing signal, no video feed is coming through." X-5 concluded.

Betty sighed "Very well... hail them back and tell them we are coming aboard."

a few minutes later Betty, Sparky, and X-5 boarded the strange, rusty junker ship. They walked through the seemingly empty hallways that reeked of garbage. Sparky was the first to point that out. They made their way to the to a large open room only to hear the door slam seconds after they enter. They quickly turn around only to hear a British accent "Good day. My name is Klarg and may I ask, who are you?" He sounded civilized, but Betty knew better than to let her guard down.

"I am Atomic Betty; Captain for the Galactic Guardians, with my first mate Sparky and robot X-5." she said in an authoritative tone.

"I'm impressed, weak humans that actually have command." he stated surprised, suddenly three slimy, green tentacles appeared from his back and grabbed the three of them. He brought Betty up to his face "You shall go first." he chuckled evilly. He slammed Sparky and X-5 into the wall and bashed Betty into the floor, "I wish for all of human life to die."

At the same moment a mysterious person, or droid, crashes through the brig of the ship. She appeared to be utterly terrified. A figure of a man with a scythe entered and grabbed her by the neck, smashing her into the wall. "Stupid metal woman. You are guilty so just face facts and die."

Jenny coughed "You should die... Man... In.. Black..." she held up her pulsar cannon and blasted him through the ceiling.

From a storage bay below him Klarg growled "Stupid Trashee." he gripped the three and headed for storage bay 6.

-Storage bay 6-

Klarg entered the large, trash filled room before a blue, metal girl smacked into him, throwing him across the room. He looked to Jenny and growled "What are you doing on my ship?"

Jenny stammered "I was fighting someone... someone evil."

Klarg scowled "I have never met you before in my life."

"Not you, me." a tall, slender man who stood at 6'4" and dressed all in black; black trench coat, shirt, tie, pants, shoes. Even his hair was black. He carried a scythe; which looked like a cartoonish broken bone with a long sharp blade coming out of the broken part.

Klarg released Betty and her friends and confronted the man "Do I know you?"

The Man inhaled "No, but I know all about you." he then started laughing "You are Klarg, leader of the Branchla!" he walked around Klarg mockingly "You think that humans deserve to die while your race shall live on." he then got a serious look "News flash; their dead." he held up his scythe "And so should you."

As he was about to swing Klarg grabbed his arm wrapped it in a tentacle; giving the same, angry glare "You should die sir."

"I am dead." he responded simply.

**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! My computer restarted itself so I lost MS word (wrote this on LibreOffice Writer) and really wanted to get this out there.**


	2. Death awaits

**Klarg vs the Man in Black**

**Chapter 2: Death awaits**

The Man in Black picked up Klarg and flung him into a pile of trash, Klarg growled and sent a tentacle to grab The Man in Black; succeeding by grabbing his neck and slinging him back. Klarg walked over to the Man and kicked him down the hole he flew up from. He turned to Jenny, Betty, Sparky, and X-5, he slimily chuckled "You're next." he walked towards them as Jenny held up her gun arm and shot; blasting him into the wall.

"Lets get out of here!" Jenny screamed, and the group ran out of the storage bay.

-Hallways-

Jenny and the gang stood at a cross way leading to different paths, Betty looked to X-5 "X-5, do a scan of the ship. Make sure that this 'Klarg' guy is the only one here."

"Yes captain." X-5 said and proceeded to scan the ship.

Jenny held out her hand to Betty "Hi I'm XJ-9, but you can call me Jenny." Jenny greeted.

Betty shook "I'm Betty Barrett." she greeted as well. X-5 beeped "I am reading some life forms in the lower levels. Mainly in the garbage areas."

"Then let's see if they are friendly." she commanded.

-Lower Levels-

The group walked carefully as they feared being attacked by more people with tentacles. They walked carefully to a door marked '22', Betty noticed a key pad "It's locked..." she gulped.

Jenny walked up to the door and transformed her hand into a scanner and entered the correct numbers to enter the door. Once inside they saw really short creatures in dirty robes, and wearing gas masks. The creatures noticed the group and proceeded to confront them. A larger one, in a dark red and brown robe, approached them "Achoota Makasa!"

Betty and Sparky looked at each other confused, Jenny and X-5 giggled, X-5 scanning the creatures, X-5 explaining "They are a race called 'Trashee'."

"They are considered the 'Garbage men of the galaxy'" Jenny finished.

"Monda Boso Kena!" the red Trashee shouted.

"He said 'What are you doing here? Klarg will be furious." X-5 translated.

"I will!" a familiar British voice shouted, Klarg flung the Man in Black into a pile of trash "For the so called 'Grim Reaper' he was very easy to beat." Klarg sent a tentacle after Betty, Sparky, and X-5. Grabbing them and smashing them into the walls; Jenny raised the gun from her hand at Klarg "Release them!"

Klarg laughed, and squeezed the tentacles tighter "Oh really?"

Before Jenny could fire; the Man in Black punched Klarg, knocking him out. The three fell.

Klarg stood "You piece of Rubbish!" Klarg sent a tentacle after the Man, only to get it sliced off by the Man's scythe. Klarg screamed and Grabbed the Man and threw him in to the hallways.

The Man in Black grabbed Klarg's tentacle and tossed him into a door, Klarg growled and sent six tentacles to wrap up the Man, The Man in Black smacked Klarg with his scythe and grabbed him by the hair. The placed his blade near his neck and chuckled.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	3. Tentacles vs Scythe

**Klarg vs. The Man in Black**

**Chapter 3: Tentacles vs. Scythe**

Klarg grabbed the Man's arm and flipped him, making him drop his scythe. Klarg kick the man in his stomach and threw him into a wall, Klarg laughed "For someone so powerful, you are so weak!" he picked the Man in Black up and bashed him into the wall three times. "SAY SOMETHING!" Klarg demanded.

The Man struggled to speak, Klarg laughed, but words were finally uttered "Look... behind... you." Klarg turned his head and was shot by Jenny's gun. Klarg feel as the Man stood over him "Look now kiddies as I play golf." he snapped his fingers and they appeared on a green, all but Klarg and the Man in golfing clothes, "It's a long drive to par five, and the ball seems to be stuck to the tee." he laughed "Let's see if we can't fix that." he pulled out his scythe and began to place it against Klarg's head like a golf club.

Klarg unleashes a tentacle and attacks the Man in Black, who dropped his scythe, he snapped his fingers and they appeared back on Klarg's ship. Klarg laughed and picked up the Man by his hair "You are pathetic!" he smashed the Man into the ground "Silly reaper!" smashed into the wall "And your silly list!" he then threw the Man into a door. Klarg turned to Jenny, Betty, and X-9 "You're next." he snarled as three tentacles appeared from his back. As one was about to strike, Sparky jumped on his back "Die you over grown octopus!" he took out his zapper and shot Klarg's tentacles. Unbeknownst to Sparky, a tentacle gripped him and cracked his neck. Betty screamed in horror and Klarg laughed "Weak, pathetic fool." he turned to Betty "Silence you insolent woman!" he gave a sly smile as a tentacle shot out from his back and gripped Betty, he opened the door the Man was passed out in and dropped Betty "Have fun."

-Room-

Betty smacked the door "Let me out!" she screamed, she fell to her knees and started crying.

At this moment the Man in Black woke up "Hello, Betty." she heard his voice. She turned in fear to see The Man in Black wielding his scythe "Move out of the way."

-Hallway-

Klarg lifted up Jenny with his tentacle "I don't know what that useless reaper wanted with you, but I have a few ideas what I can do..." he chuckled as Jenny winced in pain as Klarg began to rip her right arm off. He gripped her left arm and began to tear as a strange noise was heard from the room he threw Betty and The Man in. A scythe broke threw the door and the Man smiled "Hello, Klarggy!" the Man in Black punched Klarg and grabbed his tie and whipped him into the wall, Klarg very slowly stood up, clearly in mega pain and looked at the Man "How?"

The Man in Black chuckled "I'm death." he lifted Klarg up by the neck and dropped his scythe. Blade up. "Any last words Klarggy?"

"Go to hell!" Klarg angrily spat.

"Been there, didn't like it." he dropped Klarg on the scythe, the blade sticking out of his chest "Nasty." The Man said.

**And what makes this better than other 'vs' stuff... someone fucking won.**


End file.
